die_verlassenefandomcom-20200214-history
Isabell
Isabell is a Drakoborne Iguana and a main character of Die Verlassene. Appearance Isabell's face is a bit rounded on the edges, but the points around the chin and cheeks are sharper and pointier. Her head is spherical for the most part, but it is somewhat elliptical near the top back. Sort of like a longer human skull. Her eyes are Golden, slit, and have 2 eyelids instead of 1. They look very threatening and sharp, but are on the large side. Her nose has its Supratip pointed downwards with the Columella "carved" inwards ABOVE the tip defining point. The Rhinion and Nasion are aligned to create a strait bridge down to the tip, with the entire nose pressed inwards to look flat. It has a very steep curve up to the Glabella, needless to say. The Supratip looks like it reaches down, into the Philtrum. The Glabella itself is a good balance of wide and narrow, but she has no eyebrows. When her tunic is removed, it is revealed that she has a rather large chest but isn't quite an apple build. The size of her chest makes her breasts look much larger than they actually are, though they have the same mass as other D size breasts. The inner parts of her breasts and pretty much 40% of her front are simple underbelly skin that looks yellow under light but more pinkish under dark. Her right arm looks odd. It is covered in scars of swollen slits where her scales on that arm used to be. The only scales left on that arm are on the hand. The reason for this is that she was once captured by poachers and her scales were ripped from her arm in a torturous process, all the way up to her hand before she broke free and murdered the poachers. The scales were supposedly sold on the black market when one of the poachers escaped and was never seen again. She bled and hurt for months afterwards and was eventually exiled out of shame and racism. Isabell is actually bald. Her "fire hair" is actually the thick, dense aura of magical essence around her body being ignited around her body in certain areas. The odd and non-typical behavior of this perplexing type of essence is mostly unexplained, though one possible explanation could be that essence begins to act violently and erratically when extremely dense and voluminous. This doesn't happen in the body's magical essence because it is in a closed space and is not very voluminous. This raises the question of whether or not the essence surrounding Drakoborne is actually MORE dense than the essence in the body. If this is the case, they could become quality research material for mages. The only thing about this that makes it unlikely is that the essence seems to be different from the usual essence in that it appears to be unactivatable by usual means. This also means that if the essence around a Drakoborne that naturally accumulates runs out with no other essence in the area to fuel them, the flaming "hair" on them will actually extinguish. Below her upper body, Isabell has two bird/dragon-like legs that are covered in scales that are smaller but more numerous than the upper scales. The legs make up well over half of her height and have one knee that bends backwards, but it can also straiten completely and still stay steady. The legs end in large, 5 toed talons with one hind toe to help with balance and grip. It can also be used as a VERY effect weapon and even has a sheath that it goes into when the knee is bent and goes out of when the leg extends. The legs look a lot like an Ostrich's or a Cassowary's. Personality Isabell is quite the odd one. She was exiled for multiple reasons at a young age and had to wander around the planet, trying to find a place to settle down where she would not be feared or attacked. So far, this has proved unfruitful and she has traveled all the way from Eerent to Eastern Sarfall. This has made her a very stubborn, irritable, and sometimes even sour or mean being. You could call her a tsundere, but that would be inaccurate. She doesn't really act like she hates people that she likes. Isabell has a sort of commonly misunderstood lust for fighting, which led to the previous label. She will attack people out of complete boredom and will sometimes seek out and follow people that she is interested in. This leads to mixed reactions, though most end up running away or accidentally getting killed indirectly. Isabell doesn't really kill people on purpose that she likes, but she also tends to leave wounds that LEAD to death. It's unintentional, but still happens. Isabell simply lives to fight and fights to live; it's all she knows. Outside of her unintentionally bloodlusty and badass demeanor, Isabell generally acts cool and collected. When swords are sheathed, she can often be seen or experienced talking about the things that she's seen or even her own religion. Because of her relation to the philosophical and political dragons of Eerent, she also talks a lot about said philosophy. She usually just ends up confusing herself, though. Sexually, Isabell is at the very least confused. She isn't strait or bi or gay or pan or...anything. She isn't asexual either, she simply is. Outside of even that, when she really starts to open up, Isabell will often become rather sweet and even sad. In reality, she lives in a state of perpetual sadness and disappointment. She has a type of inferiority complex, which may play into why she is so obsessed with beating everybody; to find someone who can beat her. She's no masochist, but actually just feels like she doesn't deserve anything good that happens to her. The confusion she gets when trying to talk about philosophy and paradoxes comes from both the nature of the subject and her strange combination of complexes and personality traits. In conjunction with her hidden personality, she happens to be suicidal. Not out of depression, but out of fearlessness and willing to sacrifice. In short, she will go from a rival who fights you in compensation and coping for and of her hidden sadness to a true friend who will sacrifice everything at the drop of a hat. Abilities and Skills Extreme Temperature Resistance: '''Because of growing up in a desert, her drakonic qualities, and her breathing of the cold flame, Isabell is highly resistant -- but not completely -- to both cold and hot. This extent is to resist her own fire and cold breath. '''Ambidextrousness: '''Isabell is adept at using both hands either independently or at the same time. This comes naturally and from training with dual wielded weapons. '''Night Vision: Isabell's evolved eyes are able to see through the darkness of night and shade with little effort. They are not perfect or feline by any means, but they work quite well. The unfortunate side effect of this is that her eyes are more sensitive to light and have to dilate immensely in light. She often has trouble not closing her eyes or squinting when using fire breath because of this. Hook Sword and General Combat Training: Isabell was trained from a young age the art of combat. Her particular village's weapons of choice to give young warriors was the twin Hook Swords, which they also are experts in. Isabell was trained to use these swords without fumbling around like an idiot. She was also trained in basic unarmed combat and the use of other, "lesser" weapons. This does not mean that she knows a lot of tactics; she likes to run in and rampage about blindly, molding her style to counter the enemy instead of having an established style. Fire Breath: A Dracoborne's signature attack is their fire breath. This breath can range between 500 and 1000 Celsius for all Dracoborne, but Isabell's is 300 to 800 Celsius. The breath's maximum distance for her is around 15 meters, but can be shorter if she doesn't put full power into blowing. That being said, the fire is made from hot, blown air and gas being passed through an ignition channel to heat up to combustible levels. The air/gas is able to activate the incredibly dense aura of magical essence surrounding her, which is blown forwards up to 15 meters and combusts from the gas. The cone of fire being blown starts at a centimeter in diameter, then tapers up by an additional 2 centimeters in diameter every 5 centimeters in length. Because the flame jet is so large and travels fairly mid-range, it uses up quite a bit of essence over the span of a few seconds. Isabell can shoot the jet constantly for around 12 seconds before her essence aura starts running low. Cold Flame: Isabell's own signature and unique ability to use Cold Flames. Cold flames are like flames that are invisible and that STEAL heat instead of radiating it. This absorption makes the area where the cold flames originate to rapidly grow in heat near the core and be colder near the edges. It requires more precision than the fire breath to be lethal. This particular cold flame can steal heat from something down to around -60 celsius. It works like the regular fire breath in that it uses her magical essence aura, but it instead is ignited by the breathing of JUST the gas and not hot air. The gas does not travel through the ignition chamber and thus, does not heat up. It tapers in the same way and uses the same amount of essence, so she can constantly fire it for around 12 seconds. Regenerating Teeth: Much like a shark, Isabell can regenerate her teeth. This is a trait shared by most Drakoborne. Extreme Endurance: Isabell has a sort of unending endurance that comes both from her heritage and from sheer force of will. Even when in immense pain, she can go forward. Drakonic Strength: Being a hybrid of Drakonic and Pandametrian, Isabell has acquired a very impressive amount of natural strength. However, it is not quite as much as an Escheronian. Multilinguality: '''Isabell has learned over years of wandering to speak both monster and human tongues. She can speak to just about anybody that knows either, though some specific languages that are culturally exclusive are still unknown to her. Equipment '''Dual Hook Swords: A pair of swords shaped like long hooks and complimented by a bladed hand-guard, which is also complimented by a spike at the end of the handle. Isabell's pair of hook swords happen to be heavily sharpened on both sides, multiple times, and are thinner than usual from intense use. The blades look like they are covered in ash and rust, though they aren't really. The material and constant exposure to heat gave the blades their color. The blades are also heavily enchanted with fire, able to catch on fire with a coat of it and stay aflame for at least a full 10 minutes before going out and having to charge up again. They have to be repaired and recharged almost consistently from the way that she uses them. Nobody really knows what her swords --- or any of Eerent's Dracoborne-exclusive weapons --- are made of. Some like to believe that they are made of copper or bronze, but they aren't too soft. The blades, when not on fire, also happen to have a distinct texture to them reminiscent of Earth's Damascus Steel. It used to be painted, but the paint obviously wore off. Tan Tunic: Isabell owns a tunic that is just too small since she received it years and years ago. It was actually originally more of a dress, but she grew out of it and never bother to get a larger size. The tunic offers almost no protection and only exists as light protection from the sun and to stay decent in front of easily offended people. In inclusion to the tunic, she also has a type of leather garter belt. This is mostly due to her short dress-tunic-thing. She managed to modify the garter belt to cut away the pseudo-stockings and replace them with more airy leather pads on the side, which she has attached her sword holsters to. Keepsake Medal: A neck-worn amulet medal of sorts that is a basic cylindrical plate with convex faces that point out 1cm on both sides. It is made of silver and has a Spessartine gemstone with an opal cut embedded in it. It reaches down far enough to cover up her heart. The medal is half a centimeter thick, not counting the convex curve thickness, and has a radius of 4cm. The medal is also enchanted in a way that it constantly calms the wearer to fluctuating degrees, as well as protects the user by hardening their skin considerably when struck. The amount of hardening also varies. One unintentional effect it also has is that it absorbs and stores "energy" until it is removed from the wearer. When that happens, all of the energy comes out at once. When it is removed from Isabell, she basically goes super saiyan. This medal was a gift given to her by a dear, dear friend when she was having a hard time in life. His name was Duran. After an incident where she attempted to commit suicide by burial suffocation, Isabell was extremely confused and depressed, but also surprised that her friends stopped her. Beforehand, Duran and the rest of their party consisting of Medas, Duran, LrQeter, Turos, and herself had performed a streak of notable deeds that one all of them awards and celebration. Except for Isabell. She was ignored for her nature and species and left alone aside from all of the others. As the nice kid that he was, Duran decided to do something for her after her attempt. He hadn't known how she felt about it before: crushed. He had LrQeter assist him in creating and enchanting a medal for her. Isabell loved this gift so much that, for the rest of her life, she always refused to take it off whenever asked or required to. This got her excluded and kicked out of multiple occasions and places, but she never wavered in he choice. She considers this as the greatest gift that she's ever received. Category:Important Category:Character Category:Key Page